


Hatter's Madness

by Dracklana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Blood, Character Death, Fantasy, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Tea, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracklana/pseuds/Dracklana
Summary: What happens when a spell turns you into one of the characters in your favorite book; but the world around you remains the old ...?Mad Hatter is a lonely young boy, who trying to find Wonderland in reality; most of the time not very successfully. Plus, the "Mad" adjective isn’t a coincidence in front of his name either... Bizarre tea parties are sometimes interrupted by a beheading (in the name of the Queen of Hearts, of course), a cookie tasting of unknown mushrooms, or a little depression.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Mad Hatter's lonely Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So...  
> My Hatter is a character I created for role-playing; but sometimes I like writing a short story with him, that I can use to show others what layers of his madness he really has. I hope they enjoy it to some extent on their own :)
> 
> What is good to know:  
> \- the stories take place in a fantasy environment  
> \- Hatter doesn't remember anything before he became Mad Hatter.  
> \- the quotes are from Lewis Carroll’s original work  
> \- English is not my mother tongue; but not even the first one learned... So if you find anything wrong that pierces your eyes a lot, feel free to speak.

\- Do you like the tea, my dear Alice? - asked the boy, with the hat, from the blonde, little girl.  
\- Y-yes... - the child replied softly in a trembling voice, not daring to look up at the white cup with the blue floral pattern in her hand and the golden-brown liquid inside.  
She couldn't look up to the blond boy in front of him, wearing a long white coat and brown top hat, or to the other two figures sitting on either side of him. To the left of the girl called Alice, a thin man in poor clothing leaned back in his chair, who also seemed surprisingly tall, being exactly one head lower than usual; and on her right side a little boy, who looked her age was leaning against the table, his brown curly head resting beside his hand quite as if he were just asleep. In front of all four of them was a table set with an elegant tea set, a table covered with a white tablecloth with plenty of colorful glazed cakes and buttered biscuits.  
\- „The Dormouse is asleep again” - remarked the Hatter boredly, his chin resting on his palm as he waved a cup of tea with his other hand, smearing the tablecloth in front of him.  
\- I-it seems… - the little girl replied softly, whose cup also spilled tea, from the shaking.  
\- I really thought I found March Hare and the Dormouse this time - leaned back the blond boy with a tired sigh, then looked up at the girl sitting opposite him with a slightly angry look - It's your fault, Alice! You should have found them - he declared harshly.  
\- I'm s-sorry! - cried the girl, who wasn't really called Alice, her eyes closed trying to exclude the sight of a table covered in blood and tea.  
The figure in the top hat stared angrily at the sobbing child for a few minutes, but in the end, he did not scatter any more curses on his little blonde head, only turned to his cup with a sad look.  
\- I just wanted to have tea with my real friends… - he said after a while, in an infinitely sad and lost voice - Is that such a big request?  
The little girl had no idea what to answer. She still didn't understand that such things could have happened to her. In the morning she was still playing happily with her sister and her parents in the meadow ... Then came this strange figure who kept calling her Alice. He was kind at first; she got cake and candy from him ... he said he would take her on an adventure ... But after finding the other two guests at the tea party, the Hatter became more and more strange and scary.  
After receiving no other response from the little blonde but tears and sniffs, the boy sighed in frustration, then looked thoughtfully at the tea in his hand, which had meanwhile cooled quite a bit. In a slow motion, he poured the brown liquid into the saucer in front of him, and on the tablecloth, then without looking at it, he dropped the cup into the grass next to him, which, being thin porcelain, had already broken loudly into pieces.  
\- „I want a clean cup” - the boy stood up, then walked slowly toward the little girl. He walked past the beheaded man as if he hadn't seen him.  
Hearing the footsteps, Alice, who actually had a different name, opened her eyes and looked up at the oncoming Hatter.  
\- I... I... - she tried in a hushed voice, but she couldn't think of anything meaningful. Apparently, however, the other was not bothered by this. With a sad smile, he placed his white-gloved hand, cluttered with blood drops, on the little girl's head, who trembled in alarm at the touch.  
\- It's okay - he stroked the blonde curls almost kindly - I could have noticed sooner that you're just An Alice, but not The Alice I need. But late grief ...  
The girl still had no idea what the other was talking about, but as the boy reached for the walking stick rested on the table, sobs erupted from her with renewed vigor.  
\- I don't want to die!  
\- But you have to - the Hatter replied in a calm voice, holding the sword blade in front of him, which was a stick a few moments ago. The green eyes, which previously reflected fierce tempers, were now completely emotionless; as if he were just doing his thing out of habit without thinking about what he was actually doing - there is only one Alice in Wonderland, and that is not you.  
The blonde little girl's sobs ended with a swing, another porcelain cup smashing, and some splashing, then silence sat in the meadow for a few minutes.  
The boy stared in front of him for a long time, blood dripping softly into the green grass from the walking stick, which was not long ago a sword. Finally, as if the magic had broken, the Hatter twitched and looked around with flashing blinks. The three beheaded bodies seemed unnoticed; all the more disturbed, however, was his cluttered wand, which he grinned wiped into the now not at all snow-white tablecloth. Satisfied with the result, he walked back to his place, humming softly.  
He rested the wand on the table, sit down, then reached for the teapot and a clean cup with a faint smile.  
\- Another lonely tea party for the Mad Hatter... - he said softly as he filled himself, then leaned back and continued to sip his drink.


	2. Eat me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why not accept cookies from strangers...

The small town was still in a sleepy mood in the morning, when the young mother set off with a basket in her hand. Her husband didn’t work today, so she left him and their little boy at home with a calm heart, to surprise them with a delicious breakfast. She wanted prepare them one of the secret recipes she learned from her grandmother, so her first trip led to the local bakery.  
Although it was officially still half an hour until the shops in the city opened, the lady knew that Mr. Meyer, the local baker, has always opened earlier, because he had begun to bake the breads early in the morning. Even now, as he pressed the handle of the small bakery, the door opened obediently in front of her, a small bell rang over her head and entering, she was inundated with the delicious smell of freshly baked breads.  
\- Good morning! - she greeted aloud as she put the door behind her, and from behind the counter, someone poked his head out of the back room. To her surprise, however, it wasn’t the aging baker with glasses, but an unfamiliar young boy with blond hair, who has a strange hat and wore quite elegant clothes under his floured apron.  
\- Welcome! - the stranger smiled kindly at the lady as he came to the counter.  
\- I'm sorry, I know it's early - the mother apologized, stopped a little confused before the door - just Mr. Meyer always used to open earlier...  
\- Oh, everything is alright! - the boy in the hat shook his head, still with a cheerful face - The breads already fried, it would be a mistake to let them wait a long time, right? - he gestured toward the shelves, where they lined up well usual loaves and croissants, with jam and cheese stuffed pastries.  
\- I think so too - the lady agreed, laughing as she stepped closer to the counter - Is Mr. Meyer just not sick? - she asked curiously as began to sort out the golden brown breads between.  
\- He's not feeling very well, so I'll help him – replied the blond boy.  
\- Ah, I get it. Are you a relative or...? - she asked further as he selected a medium-sized one loaf and walked over to the counter with it.  
\- Something like that - the boy with the hat nodded simply - Will it be just the bread?  
\- It's a really nice thing from your – the mother smiled at the young man, who had been made in such a short time a particularly good impression on her with his polite behavior - Yes, that’s all. You know, my little boy loves the bread that Mr. Meyer bakes. If he could, he just eat bread with jam all the time.  
\- Real little sweet tooth? - the boy in the hat asked laughing, and the lady enthusiastically approved.  
\- That's true! It’s a wonder he doesn’t roll like a cheese gourd as many sweets as he eats.  
\- Then be sure to bring him some cookies - the young man suggested, then from under the counter he took out a plate.  
\- Oh, these are really beautiful! - the mother was amazed by the many colored, icing-coated flowers, hearts and other forms of cookies. It seemed to them that they had been made with great care, and it was written in the middle of each piece to „Eat me!”  
\- Thanks! - the boy replied proudly, and she looked up at him in surprise.  
\- Did you make these yourself?  
\- That's right - he nodded - Do you want to taste them? - he held the plate closer to the woman, who, smiling, took a blue cookie in the shape of a small bird.  
She bit into the cookie a little carefully as the boy watched with excitedly sparkling eyes.  
\- It's delicious! - said the mother enthusiastically, because it really was. The tiny cookie wasn't as nauseatingly sweet as it looked and had a surprisingly spicy taste.  
\- I'm really happy about that - the blond replied, not taking his eyes off her. He scanned it the customer as if he was waiting for something.  
\- I think I'll take some to... my son... - the lady began, but in the middle of the sentence her vision blurred and she was quite dizzy. The little bird-shaped cookie fell to the ground,  
while she was forced to lean on the counter so that she would not collapse - I think it was... it was something about... the cook...  
The mother didn't get to the end of the sentence. Her legs were completely weakened and she fell to the ground like a rag doll, and then her whole body began to twitch. With her eyes wide open, she stared in fright to the ceiling while his fingers scratched the wooden floor convulsively in pain. The boy in the hat, however was in no hurry to help her; leaning on the counter, he watched curiously what was happening to the lady, however, as the twitch began to subside, his face became increasingly disappointed  
\- She didn't grow an inch … - he growled grimly after the lady stopped moving. Picking up the  
plate of cookies, grumbling to himself, he walked back to the bakery part of the shop. After crossing a headless, very floury corpse, he walked to the oven and sadly poured the cookies into the fire.  
\- Well, then this isn't the good mushroom - he walked over to a table with flour, eggs, milk and a good few bowls of different colored mushrooms. The boy grabbed the bowl on the far edge, and he poured the contents into the oven, then walked back and pulled the next one in front of him, in which were yellow spotted, black mushrooms - Don't worry, I'll be lucky with the next one!  
After he rolled up his sleeves, he stood cheerfully to peel the mushrooms, for an another dose of cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S.: Hatter can bake very well anyway, if he doesn't put unknown mushrooms in the cookies...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it.


End file.
